


Tears of Time

by twstdaydreamer



Series: Twisted Tragedy [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer
Summary: Ah, how could that woman tear his heart apart and put it back together at the same time?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: Twisted Tragedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054514
Kudos: 28





	Tears of Time

**Author's Note:**

> ahoy, matey! This is the second blow for the angst train from Sora~

It was raining, but he doesn't feel even the slightest of cold. 

Yet, he felt a hollow loneliness scorching deep in his heart.

Tiny droplets of rain fell softly on his beautiful face, his green eyes devoid life as he stared blankly on the wet cobblestones. It had been a cold morning, one that he had found to accustomed himself to. 

The noise of the falling rain cannot drown the aching silence in his mind, and the emptiness he felt in his beating heart. Today is the day, the same day once a year where he felt engulfed by the binding darkness, despite how many seasons had changed, despite how many years had passed. 

How surprising. It was as if the heavens itself was crying over the tragedy that had befall upon him. He always knew that life was unfair to everyone, that fate loves pulling tricks and, despite being one of the powerful magicians this world had seen, cannot defy his own destiny. 

However, Malleus cannot fathom why he gained a new happiness in exchange for the love he always protected.

Slowly, he raised his head, feeling the rain soaked his skin as he let himself get drenched. Droplets of rain tangled into his silky black locks before spilling onto his pale cheeks, marking his face with heaven’s tears, the tears of his beloved--or so he wanted to believe. 

He tried to bury the past to stop the haunting memories that tried to drown him alive. But, never to the point of forgetting her face. No, he won’t ever try to banish a single thing about her from his mind. Malleus just wanted to forget all the pain her disappearance had inflicted on him, how devastated he felt when she closed her eyes to sleep forever, and how wreck he was just the thought of her gone filled his heart with darkness that threatens to consume his entire being.

Oh, how tempting it was to succumb to it.

Just as he expected, a bright laughter rang loudly in his ears, making his chest clenched painfully, but he didn’t mind. The very sound brought a different sense of comfort to him than any healing spell or medicine could provide. 

She was a lot brighter than light iself. His shining beacon that led her out of the confines of his own mind.

_“Come on, now, Malleus. I swear it won’t hurt if you touch it.”_

_“As you said, but I wanted you to rest.”_

_“Aww. You’re too stiff.”_

She held his hand tightly with hers, the same hand that could kill in just a snap of his finger. But she trusted him. She loves him. And with so much reluctance, her soft fingertips guided him to her swollen belly, her free hand softly caressing his cheek with a bright smile on her face. 

Days like those were so precious to him, and Malleus treasured each and every moment of it. Unforgettable, as though they would last forever.

Ah, he would never have suspected that that day would be their last morning together.

If only he knew this would happen so soon...he should’ve…

Malleus absentmindedly wrapped his arms around himself, as if to imitate her stolen warmth from years ago. He wanted to cast himself in an illusion that she was still there, fitting perfectly in his arms. 

During his darkest nights, he blamed himself for what had happened. Oh, how easy would it be if only she had never met him. How easy would it be if he was left alone, as always. How easy it was to just...

Under normal circumstances, Malleus probably would, despite knowing that he was a king himself and he has subjects and a kingdom to lead to. But there was something more important...far more important that was pulling him away from the edge of madness. 

It was something that he had gained the moment he lost her.

Ah, how could that woman tear his heart apart and put it back together at the same time?

Malleus was standing under the rain for quite some time now. The roar of an overhead drop of rain made his eyelids open as he sensed someone closing to him. The dark grey sky, streaked with a single line of white, reflected in his orbs of green.

“Dad!”

Malleus instantly wiped the traces of tears in his eyes before turning around, just in time to see a young child run towards him, a little umbrella in hand. She was smiling brightly at him–and it brought gentle warmth in his chest just seeing her. The incomparable joy her very existence brings in his life is something Malleus himself cannot believe.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Lilia?” He crouched down as the toddler dove in his embrace. 

“I was looking for you!” She cheerfully said, bringing the umbrella above their heads. “Lilia told me you’re probably here. I want to play with you more, Dad!”

Malleus broke down a small smile, hoisting the child up in his arms. His tears finally dried away as he hugged the girl close to his chest and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Ah, yes, it was raining, but he wasn’t cold.

And yet, he wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr under my username @twistdaydreamer.


End file.
